spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Since That Day - Part 1: Lost, not Found
Since That Day - Part 1: Lost, not Found is the first of the two parts of Since That Day. Synopsis It was a cold autumn evening, and the sky was full of grey clouds. It wasn't that cold, but you probably would need a coat. Squidward was asked by his girlfriend, Susan, to meet her at a field at 8 o'clock. He wondered what she needed him for. When he arrived at the field, Susan had a very sorrowful look on her face. Squidward could tell that there was likely a problem. As he approached her, he began to get worried as to what could be the problem. Susan began to talk. "Hey, dear. I've been thinking... I don't think our relationship is going to work out... I don't hate you or anything, far from that. I just don't feel the same way I used to feel about you, I'm sorry, Squidward", said Susan, in an emotional voice. "For how long have you felt like this?" asked Squidward. "Not too long, only around a week or so, but I'm certain that I don't think we should be in a relationship anymore. Goodbye, Squidward" replied Susan. Squidward watched as his now former girlfriend walked away into the distance. Squidward didn't know what to think. He didn't cry, but he felt emotionally broken, as if his emotions couldn't react or as if they were cut-off from him or something. It's strange how a relationship could end just like that. One second you're in a relationship, then the next second, they basicslly disconnect you from their life. Squidward didn't even know if he was confused. Susan didn't want to be his girlfriend anymore. He could somewhat understand that, but the thing was: Why didn't she? How did she just stop feeling emotions for Squidward? Was it something he did? Squidward needed to figure this out. When he went home, he decided to retrace the things he did with Susan. They've been in a relationship for over two years. Squidward didn't remember any major conflicts he had with her. They might have had a small argument once or twice, but many other couples do that. Was Susan hiding the real reason? Was it a common thing for someone to just stop feeling any emotion for someone? Squidward now didn't know his emotions for Susan. He didn't have any negative emotions, but he had no distinct positive emotions for her now either. While Squidward didn't become depressed, he certainly didn't feel happy. It was like an unhappy yet somewhat not unhappy feeling. He felt rather empty and grey. He was feeling more sad than happy, because he wasn't happy at all. He didn't even want to feel happy. He didn't want to feel depressed either, but he wasn't far from it. Squidward decided that it was best if he just went to bed. The next morning, he decided to take a walk around town. As he was walking along the pavement, he thought to himself: "She was the one true love of my life. She always lit up the dark, and she always made me feel positive. Now that she's gone... is my life over?". He didn't know if he wanted her back into his life. He didn't want her gone, but he didn't exactly want her back either. He was feeling rather neutral on everything. He also felt rather neutral on how his life was currently. He wasn't feeling suicidal or anything, but he felt like he took a very wrong turn. As he sat down in a coffee shop and ordered a cup of coffee and a slice of cake, he suddenly got a thought. "Would it be a good thing if I tried to find out why she now doesn't have feelings for me anymore? If she has a reason, then what is it? I didn't suddenly lose feelings for her, so how did she suddenly lose them for me? She likely won't agree to meet up with me, so I guess I'll have to ask others what they know" thought Squidward to himself. He decided that on the next day, he would ask some of his peers and Susan's friends as to what they know about Susan, or if she mentioned him or losing her feelings for him. Susan and Squidward had done so much for eachother. He knew that she couldn't just "lose feelings for him". She had to have a reason, and Squidward was going to find out that reason. Trivia *Writing for the episode begun on June 4, 2016, and it finished on June 6, 2016. Very little progress was made on June 5, 2016. Category:Episodes Category:Since That Day Category:2016 Category:Gavin The Otter's works Category:Two-part episodes